Because you never agreed to do it!
by Rottened Girl
Summary: Shizuo never agreed to have sex with Izaya but Izaya had a perfect plan to lure him into having sex with him.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Shizuo, let's play strip chess!" Izaya said with a grin on his face. "What the hell is that?!" Shizuo asked. Izaya explained it to be when one of your piece gets eaten, you have to strip a piece of your clothing until you're left with nothing. "What kind of game is that, I don't want to play it" Shizuo was pissed off. Izaya did not stop but kept annoying Shizuo. "FINE I will play it so stop disturbing me!" Shizuo exclaimed. Izaya was jumping for joy and brought out the chess board. Since you agreed to play with me, I'll let you be white, Izaya said.

"Now strip." Shizuo said. In only a few seconds, one of Izaya's pawn was eaten by Shizuo's knight. "Relax. I know what to do." Izaya took of his jacket as his first piece of clothing. Then they one by one got to take off their clothes till the underwear. "The next person who gets eaten will be naked!" Izaya said excitedly. As it was Izaya's turn, he made a very smart move and ate one of Shizuo's bishop. "Dammit…"Shizuo muttered. He was reluctant on taking off his underwear, feeling a little embarrassed. "Shizu-chan, could it be that you are shy?" Izaya questioned. "N-NO!" Shizuo did not want to be ashamed so he slowly pulled down his underwear. "Wow, what a big thing you got down there heh? Shizu-chan" Izaya stared at Shizuo's floppy cock. Shizuo's face turned red in embarrassment. "Just continue to play!" Shizuo shouted. Izaya sighed as Shizuo made his move.

"Now take off your underwear!" Shizuo roared. Without any hesitation, Izaya removed his underwear. Apparently, Izaya had speedos underneath! Shizuo was furious as it was unfair and he went on and tore apart his speedos. To his surprise, Izaya's cock was already fully erected, twitching while pre-cum began to flow out. "Did the sight of me naked make you that hard?" Shizuo asked with a grin on his face. Covering his face, Izaya replied, "y… yes."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's arms and locked them above his head. Izaya's face was flushed red. Shizuo started with a kiss and began to caress him. Shizuo flicked Izaya's nipples and pinched them. Izaya spilled out lewd sounds and never stops. Shizuo then reached from his belly to his wet and slickly erection. He rubbed the tip, being the most sensitive. "Shi- Shizu-chan… ah... suck... it…" Izaya said. Shizuo followed his orders and sucked it. Shizuo began with the tip then went deeper into his throat.

"shi-zu-chan… im… goin-nhh… to cum!..." Izaya said as he tried to stop Shizuo from sucking or he will cum in his mouth. Shizuo did not pause for a single moment but continued to deep throat Izaya. Izaya came right when his cock was at Shizuo's throat. Izaya was so ashamed and his cum was also gulped down! "That was thick. Were you holding back for such a long time?" Shizuo asked as he wiped his mouth. "o-of course! You never agreed to do it with me and I couldn't cum unless I was penetrated! It's all your fault!" Izaya exclaimed.

Shizuo smiled. He asked, "So should we continue?" Izaya nodded his head in embarrassment. He could not look Shizuo in the eye. Shizuo continued as to what Izaya wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo kissed Izaya and sticked a finger into Izaya's hole. "Ah!" Izaya was really feeling it. Shizuo begin to thrust his finger in and out, gradually getting faster and faster. The sensation reached Izaya, making him let out lewd sounds. Shizuo added another finer, thrusting them in and out Izaya's hole. "That should be good enough" Shizuo said. Izaya's hole was already lose and twitching. His cock was all wet from the pre-cum. Shizuo took some lube out of the drawer, squeezing a generous amount and applying on his cock. Then, he approached Izaya's hole and pushed it in through the wet and twitching hole.

"W-wait! Put a condom on!" Izaya said. "I don't have any so we will just do it like this" Shizuo replied. Izaya did not want him to cum inside or it will be really messy, but he just went with it. Shizuo pushed it all in to the hilt, letting Izaya feel really good. Shizuo begin thrusting. "Izaya, turn around. I want to see your face." Shizuo demanded. "Fuck no!" Izaya replied, not wanting Shizuo see his embarrassed face. Shizuo was pissed. He grabbed Izaya's hips and flipped him around. Izaya got a shock. He was ashamed. Letting Shizuo see everything, his erection, and embarrassing face and how he was reacting. "Now this is a great view." Shizuo said as he kept thrusting. Izaya covered his mouth with both his hands, trying to block the sounds. "No, you must let me hear and see everything." Shizuo said as he removed Izaya's hands from covering his mouth.

"S-shizuo… hnn… c-cumming…" Izaya was about to climax. "Me too…" Shizuo said.

"ngh…hnnn…ah… ah!" ironically, Both Izaya and Shizuo climaxed at the same time. Izaya squirt till his stomach was all splattered with white, thick cum. inside, he felt the warmth of Shizuo's cum. They were both exhausted and lay on the bed, panting. To end it, Shizuo kissed Izaya gently, saying "I love you".


	3. Extra

**An extra after the last chapter**

Izaya's blush was as red as a cherry, hiding under the firmly grabbed pillow. Facing away from Shizuo, he mumbled words. "What was that?" Shizuo asked. "I-I lo-love you too…" Izaya was super embarrassed. Izaya then wondered why there was a moment of silence after what he said. Was it weird? Did he say something wrong? He thought that Shizuo was just pulling his leg. Izaya hurriedly turned around. What he saw was an apple red face facing away from him. Izaya jumped to Shizuo, hugged him tightly and laughed, "My Shizu-chan is the cutest in the world!"

**This is just another story that I thought of and might be related to the title... Hope you like it!**

"Shizu-chan! Look! The private hot spring is so big!" Izaya exclaimed. Shizuo and Izaya have come to a famous hot spring in the mountains. It is said to be where most lovers come to enjoy their holidays.

It was really though to convince Shizuo to come to the hot springs. Knowing what Izaya would do, Shizuo would avoid being dragged into having sex with him.

During lunch, they sat Shizuo sat a few meters away from Izaya. While walking around the resort, Shizuo kept a distance of one meter. When it was time for dinner, Shizuo was nowhere to be found.

"Shizu-chan! Where are you? Why are you avoiding me?" Izaya was looking for Shizuo all over the room and resort. He was desperate, tears formed on his eyes. After hours of searching, Shizuo was still nowhere to be found. Izaya lay down on tatami mat in his room. Where is Shizuo? Why did he leave me? Izaya's mind was filled with mountains of questions. Not long, Izaya began to bawl like a baby. He was lonely. It was supposed to be a special holiday for Shizuo and himself.

"Stop being a baby, I am right here you idiot." Shizuo appeared as he put his hand on Izaya's head. "Shi-zuo?" Izaya sniffed. He could not believe his eyes. He had thought he was abandoned. Izaya jumped onto Shizuo, hugged him tightly. "Why, why did you leave me alone?" Izaya asked.

"Because you would want to do it especially since we came here."

Izaya got blown. Shizuo was right. Izaya brought Shizuo to the hot springs especially for that reason. "Y-yes. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Izaya replied as his face was completely filled with despair. Izaya walked away. "Ah, I will take a dip in the hot springs so you can relax first." Forcing a smile on his face, Izaya went into the bath room to take off his clothes and head into the steamy water.

"Ah… my cover got blown. I wonder when will be our next holiday. Will there even be one? We haven't even done it in a long time too…" Izaya sighed. Thinking of the consequences made him feel even more dejected. He lay down in the water, closed his eyes, and relaxed; trying to get everything out of his mind.

"hm? What was that sound? Did someone come in?" Izaya wondered. He opened his eyes. Turning to his right, he saw a figure. A figure shaped like a human in the steam. "What are you trying to look at?" a voice sounded. "Shizuo?!" Izaya got a shock. Just hearing his voice, Izaya could recognize who it was.

"W-why are you here?!" Izaya blurted out. "Can't I take a dip in the hot spring?" Shizuo casually said.

Shizuo has no idea what situation he has put Izaya into. Izaya is now curled up into a ball, back facing Shizuo. He was too embarrassed to look at him let alone talk after what happened. "Why would he come in here even though he knows what I wanted to do?!" Izaya thought. He got all flustered. Shizuo looked at how stupid Izaya was acting and laid a hand on his shoulder and questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch me!" Izaya burst out. Shizuo, with eyes widened, went into a silence. Izaya's breathing was heavy. His face was slightly red and his legs tightly locked together.

"Oh, I see. Did you get erected by thinking of dirty things?" Shizuo queried. Izaya's face got even redder. "S-shut up!" Izaya was ashamed. Shizuo stood up standing straight. His whole body was completely exposed.

"W-what are you doing?! Go away!" Izaya was flustered. "I will, but what will you do? Jerk off while thinking of me? How dirty~" Shizuo grinned. By now, Izaya was boiling. His erection was as hard as a rock. Just by Shizuo's stare, he was getting hot in all sorts of places.

"In the very first place, I thought you did not want to do it with me? Are you making a joke out of me?" Izaya got angry. Without a word, Shizuo kneeled down and gave Izaya a gentle kiss, "なぜなら私はあなたを愛しているから"

Translation: nazenara watashi wa anata o aishiteirukara

Because I love you 3

Thanks for reading! I was lazy to write the sex part but you can request or when I have time another day, I will write it ^^


End file.
